


Faded Spots

by Howlingdawn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, i listened to can you feel the love tonight one (1) time the other day, things spiraled, while in a spuhura mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: While Nyota can identify all of the other cubs by the sound of their pawsteps, Amanda’s son is little more than a ghost to her, occasionally glimpsed from a distance, but never allowed near anyone but George.Today, she's going to meet that ghost.
Relationships: Spock & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Faded Spots

**Author's Note:**

> So all of my earliest writing, both fic and original, was from animal POVs, and I will take ANY excuse to get back to that. I regret nothing

Nyota crept away from the watchful lionesses, clinging to the shadows around Pride Rock. They were distracted by George’s arrival with Jim in tow, and though on most days she would sit to the side and playfully roll her eyes at the prodigal son lapping up the limelight, today she had a mission, and he was the perfect opportunity to sneak away.

“Don’t wander far, sweetheart.”

She froze just before a bend, ears perked at the familiar yet unknown voice. Most of the lionesses were a tight-knit group, a team in both hunting and motherhood, but Amanda was different. She lived on the fringes, hunting alone more often than not, only allowed the tiniest share of the kill when she didn’t.

“I will not.”

And while Nyota could identify all of the other cubs by the sound of their pawsteps, Amanda’s son was little more than a ghost to her, occasionally glimpsed from a distance, but never allowed near anyone but George, and even then, Amanda was cautious.

His voice sounded closer. Holding her breath, Nyota edged forward, cautiously peering around the rock.

She leapt back with a yelp.

Amanda’s cub, mere inches in front of her, went rigid, ears flatting in shock.

In the distance, just barely visibly around the rock, Amanda lifted her head from where she was sunbathing, immediately on the alert. “Spock? Are you all right?”

Nyota gave her head a single shake, staring straight into Spock’s eyes, a silent plea not to give her away.

Spock stared back, head tilting slightly, fright slowly giving way to curiosity. Curiosity, and… longing. “I am fine, Mother.”

Amanda leaned forward, and for a moment, Nyota feared she would get up to check on her son, but ultimately she laid back down. “Be careful.”

“I know.”

His answer sounded like a tired mantra, repeated again and again so he would remember until his steps were slow and his mane thin and ragged. Carefully, he rounded the bend, keeping a wary distance from Nyota. “You should not be here,” he said, keeping his voice low.

As he moved, sunlight falling upon his fur, she realized that spots dotted his pelt. They clung to his fur like shadows, not quite solid black. He was noticeably smaller than Jim, roughly her own size, and his tail lacked a lion’s distinctive tuft. His entire shape, she noticed, _looked_ lionesque enough, and yet, it felt… off. “What are you?”

She flattened her ears, clapping a paw over her muzzle. “I- I am so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It is all right,” he interrupted, rather wearily. “I am used to it.”

She lowered her paw. “You shouldn’t be.”

Spock blinked, taken aback. “You are the first to say that. Besides my mother.”

He had stopped, and she guessed it wasn’t coincidence he had chosen to settle on a rock that both gave him the high ground and kept him out of her reach. That “high” ground was barely up to her ankle, but still, she understood the message. “Why?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You do not know?”

Nyota shook her head, sitting down and wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. “I know I’m not supposed to talk to you. They never say why.”

“They are right,” he said. “You should not be talking to me.”

“Why?”

She spoke it as a challenge, and he looked away. “Because I am a halfbreed.”

She had never heard even the grumpiest of the lionesses speak with such _bitterness_. To hear it from a cub, when every other cub their age was full of life and play and curiosity…

No. He had been curious when he saw her. There was still a cub in there – she just had to coax him out.

She lifted her chin. “I don’t care.”

He looked back at her from the corner of his eye. “You do not care that my father was a leopard?”

She looked him over again, matching his features to the one time she had ever seen a leopard, noting his smaller ears, his rounder face, his thicker tail. Every piece of him seemed to suddenly fall into place, coming together to build a cohesive whole that was nothing less than fascinating. She flicked her tail tip at his side. “I like your spots.”

He visibly tried to hold himself back, but there was an undeniable shift in his stance, a slight lean towards her, his ears relaxing, no longer twitching towards every sound, some tension easing from his muscles. “You do?”

She consciously softened her own posture in response, keeping her voice pleasantly upbeat. “I think they’re cool.”

After a moment’s hesitation, glancing in his mother’s direction, he stepped off his rock, daring to sit beside her. “No one else has ever said that.”

“They’re fools, then,” she told him. “And probably jealous.”

The corners of his lips lifted into a tiny, precious smile. “Thank you.”

Nyota suppressed the urge to nuzzle him, unwilling to risk his fragile trust. “So, what do you do all day?”

His smile faded as he shrugged. “Mother does her best to play with me, but often must leave me alone when she hunts. I usually practice the hunting techniques she has taught me when she is gone.”

“Have you ever snuck away to explore?”

He stared at her as if the mere suggestion made her a daredevil beyond his wildest imaginings. “No.”

“It’s fun,” she said mischievously. “Jim and I do it all the time.”

“Nyota!”

Spock stiffened at her mother’s call, taking a rapid step back from her and crouching low. Even knowing that her mother more than likely hadn’t left her spot with the pride and wouldn’t see him, Nyota moved in front of him before responding. “Yes?”

“Come in from wherever you’re hiding. It’s time for your bath.”

“I just _had_ a bath,” she lied.

“No, you didn’t. Come.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

Turning back to Spock, she found him still crouching, staring up at her in surprise. “You shielded me.”

“That’s what friends do,” she said simply.

He straightened up, mouth open, but nothing coming out. “You should come with us,” she covered for him, gesturing vaguely in Jim’s direction. “We could show you some stuff I bet your mother wouldn’t let you near.”

“We?” he echoed in disbelief.

“Me and Jim.”

“He would spend time with me?”

“He’ll do what I say,” she said, not without affection. “I’m pretty much the only lion he’ll listen to.”

“Nyota!” her mother yelled, distinctly more irritated than the first time.

She winced. “I gotta go.”

“I can hear,” Spock said. He fell silent, and then: “My mother… she prefers to hunt in the morning.”

“Morning it is, then,” Nyota said.

She turned, beginning to pad away, but she could feel his eyes on her back, disappointed despite his nerves at the forbidden meeting. Her steps faltered, and before she could decide against it, she spun back around to swipe her tongue quickly over his ear. “Goodbye, Spock.”

He froze, startled, then hesitantly gave her cheek a tiny nuzzle. “Goodbye, Nyota.”

Swishing her tail happily, she trotted away, and when she glanced back, there was a definite spring in Spock’s step as well.


End file.
